Tastes like ice cream
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *PruIta* Prussia finally lands that date with Italy that he's always wanted. Fluff ensues.


**SOY:** because I love this pairing, you get a short, mushy and fluffy PruIta one–shot. ^^ please enjoy and consider this my Valentine Day's fic...

……………………………………………

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings:** shounen ai, a kiss.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia. I do not make money for writing about it, but I do have fun.

……………………………………………

**Tastes like ice cream**

**One–shot**

"Feli! It's so nice to see you!"

Italy had barely enough time to wonder what was happening that someone tackled him from behind, and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

Letting out a loud wail, he reflexively elbowed behind, tears already pooling in his eyes, then he quickly slammed his head backwards as well.

The arms retreated with a yell of pain, and Italy sped away, turning only when he'd put at least ten meters between himself and his assailant; what he saw made him freeze, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Prussia was kneeling on the ground, groaning in pain and clutching his stomach with one hand, looking quite pitiful and grovelling, the other pressed against his aching forehead.

"V–ve~ Gilbert…?"

Fear vanishing completely, Italy rushed back at Prussia's side, holding him gently and fretting over him.

"I–I'm sorry Gilbert! Ludwig taught me how to defend myself last week and it's really helpful for when I want to run away~ I'm so, so sorry! Are you hurt? Ve~ Gilbert is going to die!"

Straightening himself from his crouched position, Prussia grimaced –this was so not awesome, being reduced to a pained mass of German by Italy, of all people!

"I–It's nothing that the great me can't stand, of course" he boasted, nursing his hurt stomach protectively and squinting his eyes. "Ha, but I must admit West taught you well!"

Italy blinked, still hovering in worry on the other Nation, but with a small smile on his face. "Thank you Gil! A–are you sure you're ok?"

Prussia flushed, the close proximity making him remember just how hard he was crushing on the Italian, and with a serious expression, he nodded. "Of course! I'm far too awesome to get hurt this easily!"

Italy smiled brightly, wiping away his tears, then moved closer to him, staring at Prussia's face with wide eyes.

"I–is there something on my–" Prussia couldn't even finish his line that the Italian shifted even closer, hands pressing over his shoulders to balance himself as he leaned forwards.

Prussia's eyes went wide when a pair of lips pressed gently over his hurting forehead, and the flush quickly spread from his cheeks down to his neck.

"There!" happily bouncing, Italy retreated, still smiling "a kiss to make it better, ve~"

"Ah… Feli~ you're so cute!" to hide his blush, Prussia tackled Italy again, hugging him close and rubbing his face on the other's mop of hair, and Italy giggled, returning the hug for a moment, before pushing him away and standing up.

"Ve, what was Gil doing here anyway?"

"I was searching for you!" standing up as well, Prussia towered over Italy, who stared up at him with a confused expression that made inner Prussia squeal in delight. "I heard of this new ice cream shop that opened in town, do you want to go with the great me?"

Italy opened his mouth to refuse, but the incident still fresh in his mind, he couldn't really say no to the poor albino, who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. Besides, it was _gelato_~

"Ve, ok Gil!"

Prussia, who was already preparing himself for the obvious rejection, shoulder dropping already, froze in shock when his mind went into loop–mode, and kept repeating Italy's words over and over again.

He'd accepted.

Italy had accepted his invitation!

"Date! Date! Date!" laughing in satisfaction, Prussia hoisted Italy in his arms and spun around, face so bright that even if vaguely scared by being forced to flip in the air, Italy couldn't help but chuckle together with him, amused.

Had he known saying yes would have made Germany's older brother so happy, he would surely have accepted earlier…

Nuzzling at Italy's neck, Prussia gently dropped him back on the ground, pointing towards the main street where the ice cream shop was. "Let's go! the awesome me will offer you the best ice cream ever!"

………………………

Face hung in shame, cheeks red, Prussia pushed a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, barely savouring its taste, as he refused to look up at the Italian, who was devouring his own ice cream with small, pleased sounds.

"Ve~ Gilbert, it's ok~ I didn't mind paying for your gelato…"

So very uncool, of course, but if Prussia had realised before leaving his house that he'd left his wallet on his bedside table, things would have not been as awkward on his part.

"Ve~ it's really good, though!"

Finally looking up from his depression hole, Prussia froze; he had missed one of the greatest shows in his life just because he was grovelling in self–hatred, and there was another thing he could cry over for when he got home –Italy was eating a delicious cup of vanilla ice cream with fudge, the cherry moved to the side to be eaten later, and there was some of the cream on his nose.

The sight made Prussia's heart stop right then and there, and it took a few moments for it to restart again; when it did, he jumped right up in his throat.

"Ah… Feli… you have some…" he scratched his own nose, a silly smirk in place, and observed as Italy's tongue flickered out from his lips, trying in vain to reach his own nose to lick the ice cream away.

Prussia had no intentions to tell him that he would never manage it, but the sight was worth it anyway, so he remained silent.

"Ve, Gilbert, you're drooling… is your ice cream so good~?"

Not waiting for an answer, Italy leaned forwards and opened his mouth, staring expectantly at the albino until he shook himself out of his staring. "What?"

"Aaa~n!" Italy nodded at the cup in front of Prussia, mouth still open. "Share! Share!"

Prussia had to refrain from spraying Italy with blood, covering his nose and sniffling as he looked to the side. That had been… so terribly cute he could barely keep himself from hugging Italy, kissing him senseless and proceeding to go somewhere where he could continue without fear of being interrupted.

As he was, though, he simply grabbed his spoon, filling it with his ice cream (double chocolate espresso with cherry topping) and with a vaguely trembling hand, he pushed the spoon into Italy's awaiting mouth.

The world stopped spinning as he watched those lips close around the metallic spoon, eating away the ice cream and licking his lips afterwards.

"Ve~ that's really good!" Italy smiled, clearly clueless about why Prussia was staring at him, still drooling. "Oh, do you want some of mine, too?"

Scooping a huge spoonful of his vanilla ice cream, Italy poked at the Prussian's open mouth with it, chuckling amusedly when he failed to close his lips around it for at least five seconds.

"Is it good?"

That was not quite the time to think that he'd just indirectly kissed Italy, of course, but his brain had imploded at some point earlier, whilst watching him eat, so there was no other option.

'_I'm so awesomely lucky~!'_

………………………

"Ve~" Italy blinked in surprise when he noticed the time. "It's late~"

It was way past four in the afternoon, and he hadn't noticed the time at all. He should have been at Germany's house at least a hour before, but it wasn't like Germany was waiting for him, so everything was good anyway.

Besides, he'd had fun with Prussia, and now that he thought about it, he didn't really need to see Germany at all for the day –he would surely have him clean up around the house or do some sort of work and then he would yell, and Italy _really_ didn't like that~

Prussia instead had been nice, sharing his gelato with him (even though technically Italy had paid for both), and he was currently in the middle of a very complicated pantomime of a day with Austria and Hungary, which sent Italy into crazed giggle fits.

It wasn't often Italy could spend a day without being reprimanded for something, and it didn't hurt that Prussia was such a nice companion that Italy couldn't help but want to spend more time with him…

"Because I'm so stuck up and my fingers are made of gold" Prussia stated, jutting his chest forwards and doing a rather intriguing impression of the Austrian aristocrat.

Italy chuckled again, bouncing around the Prussian, then his eyes moved off to a huge poster of a famous movie finally released in the theatres, and his eyes turned wide.

He'd always wanted to see that movie, and it was finally aired here, as well!

Brightening up, he turned towards the other Nation. Now he knew how to spend some more time~

"Ve, Gilbert, do you want to watch that movie with me~?"

Prussia almost doubled over in shock.

Yes, he'd spent a wonderful afternoon with Italy, probably one of the best in his life, but to find out that the Italian actually wanted to spend even _more_ time with him sent a shiver down his back. Even if Italy only considered him a friend, it was still enough to excite him.

"Of course Feli!" Then he winced. "Ah, but…"

"I'll pay for the movie~ you can offer me dinner tonight~"

Italy watched, head tilted, as Prussia fell on the ground, on his knees, and looked up at the sky, almost as reverently as Italy himself when he'd prayed to God back in the days.

Giggling, albeit confused, Italy waited for the Prussian to stand up again, then grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the movie theatre. Neither seemed to mind much when the grip shifted, and Italy was holding Prussia's hand instead.

………………………

The movie was amazing.

Clearly it was a movie worth watching, and Italy, at his side, was definitely enjoying it. Jumping and bouncing on his seat, almost dropping his popcorn thrice, and spilling half of his cola on the head of the man in front of him, Italy wailed, yelled and whispered in a not–so–low voice whenever something in the movie attracted his attention; Prussia, instead, could barely focus on the plot, his eyes straying every few seconds from the huge screen to look at Italy.

He was just feeling so terribly elated that nothing could ever make him think otherwise.

He was watching a movie with his Italy. After spending the whole afternoon together, sharing spoonfuls of ice cream and joking around.

Ok, he still had a painful reminder of Italy's hit on his forehead, but that meant nothing at all –he also had a kiss.

He was _that_ lucky.

And he was going to have dinner with him as well~

"I'm in heaven" he murmured, laughing and chuckling, unable to stop.

"Ve~ Gilbert! Look! Look!"

Blinking in surprise as he felt a tug on his arm, Prussia looked up to the screen, but nothing interesting was happening there (just another battle), so he turned his eyes to Italy, who was actually pointing at somewhere down in the front lines of the hall, at the far right.

Squinting a bit in the darkness, Prussia realised that Italy was actually pointing at a couple making out a few rows ahead.

"Hee~ they're so cute~" apparently unfazed by their actions, Italy disregarded the movie for a moment, staring at the couple with a silly smile.

Leaning forwards a bit, Prussia passed his arm around the Italian's shoulders and used him as support as he shifted to the side to look at the two.

Lucky duo, definitely luckier than he was…

"Ve~" feeling suddenly cold, Italy snuggled into Prussia's arm, quickly bored with the two having fun, and returning his attention to the movie. Prussia's body, although not as big as that of Germany, was quite pleasant to stay close to, and made him feel far more comfortable than he should have.

Sighing softly, Italy pressed his cheek on the other's chest and watched the movie, strangely silent.

Prussia, quite disappointed with how things were not proceeding with the kissing couple, flopped back on his chair, still holding Italy close, and turned his attention to the movie… only to freeze in shock.

Slowly, as if fearing that every heartbeat would break the illusion, Prussia moved his head to stare at the position Italy was in.

"…" mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out, Prussia almost passed out.

Italy was snuggled against him.

On his own accord.

'_O–old Fritz… thank you… I knew you'd be looking down at me from above…'_

Prussia couldn't remember a single thing about the movie, afterwards.

………………………

"Wait here for a moment, Feli, I'm grabbing my wallet and we're set!"

Rushing to his room, Prussia prayed that his brother wouldn't be home. He knew that if Italy had enough time to see Germany, he would not want to have dinner with him, and he truly wanted that splendid day to end up equally wonderfully.

As he was making a mess of his room again, Germany, who had been working on some documents in his office, stood up and made his way to the sitting room, frowning when he noticed his brother throwing things around on the desk as he passed by his bedroom.

"Ah, Feliciano," he nodded at the bubbly Italian, who jumped up from his seat and bounced towards him, holding him tightly.

"Good evening Ludwig~ how was your day? You didn't work your afternoon away, right?"

Cheeks colouring red, Germany scratched his chin, embarrassed. He'd managed to make Italy promise to concentrate on his exercises of self–preservation in exchange for his own promise of trying to work less.

Italy had worked hard, and Germany… had also worked hard.

"Awww, Ludwig…" pouting, Italy swatted at Germany's arm. "Will you at least stop for dinner?"

"Yes, yes… are you staying then? I could make wurst…"

Italy opened his mouth to say yes, he would love to stay for dinner, even though it was better if he could cook pasta instead of wurst, but then stopped as he remembered his promise to Prussia.

Strange as it was, spending the evening with Prussia was something he wanted to do, and being with Germany could wait.

He was actually looking forwards to spending more time with the older Nation…

"Ve~ sorry, Prussia is going to buy me dinner~"

Eyebrows raising high, Germany shook his head in surprise, shrugging. He didn't really want to know, even though this could actually be the only way the Prussian could hold Italy's attention for long.

"Pay attention to your surroundings then" he ordered gruffly, patting Italy's head. "Don't let _bruder_ drink too much beer, if you can… and if you can't, please keep him away from lampposts".

A flash of curiosity passed in Italy's eyes, but he simply nodded, his head bobbing up and down.

"Will do, _capitano_!"

Chuckling, Germany gave him one last pat, then turned around and walked back to his office.

"Ne, Ludwig… before you go…"

Turning around, Germany fought the urge to facepalm as he saw Italy wiggling his untied shoelace at him. Sighing, he tied it and left, knowing he would end up taking his friend's advice and not working throughout the night… reading a book with some TV sounded quite nice.

"Oh, West!" Prussia, having found his wallet, was leaving his room, much like a tornado left the town it had just devastated, but upon seeing his brother, his face fell. "I assume Italy…"

"He's waiting for you in the sitting room. Don't wake me up if you come home late and for _Gott_'s sake, bring the keys with you this time… don't unscrew my door again".

Muttering about stupid friends who couldn't even tie their shoes and irresponsible brothers, Germany closed the door of his office, leaving a surprised yet elated Prussia behind.

………………………

Prussia inched closer to Italy, feelings his fingers itch with the need to hold the other's hand in his own, but unable to find the right moment to do so.

Their dinner had progressed well, everything considered, aside from a fight between the Italian and the waiter about the quality of the pasta served in the restaurant, and after they left (Prussia was finally allowed to pay), the walked aimlessly for a while, talking about various things.

Now, they were moving back towards Italy's house, and Prussia felt that after such a beautiful day, he deserved the right to hope.

Still, despite everything, he couldn't even make a step towards the Italian to hold his hand…

"Ve…"

Turning his head to look at Italy, Prussia realised he was trembling. He was clearly cold, since in the evening the temperatures had shot down again, and this was definitely another sign from the Heavens.

'_Chance!'_

Quickly pulling off his jacket, Prussia flopped it down on Italy's shoulders, smirking down at the surprised face he got.

"Thanks, Gilbert! But aren't you going to be cold?"

Shaking his head, Prussia straightened his back… only to shiver as a whiff of wind caught him in the back; he sneezed hard twice, rubbing at his nose and feeling like someone up there was both on his side, and looking away when he needed them the most.

Italy blinked, tilting his head to the side, then shook off the jacket and stood on his feet, placing it back where it belonged, smiling apologetically.

"Ve, I think you need it more than I do…"

"But Feli…"

Smiling, and with cheeks reddening slightly, Italy slid both his hands into Prussia's, holding it and inserting them all into the jacket's big pocket.

"My hands are warm now~"

Prussia's nerves jolted pleasantly at the contact, and once again sent a thanks up to the Old Fritz watching from above. Feeling bold and proud, he tightened his hold on Italy's hands, and walked him home.

On the front door, saddened by having to let go of Italy's hands, he took a deep breath, smiling down at an equally smiley Italian.

"Do I get a kiss now?" he asked, cheeks aflame but not regretting his question.

Similarly flushed, Italy fidgeted for a moment before throwing his hands around Prussia's shoulders, lips pressing two kisses on both cheeks.

"I had fun today~ thank you Gilbert!" he smiled brightly, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. It was a funny feeling, but somehow he really liked it. It made his stomach flutter, almost.

It was almost like falling… just more exciting.

"We're going to do that again," now that he'd tasted the sweet feeling of victory, the albino had no intentions on letting it go. Ever. "After all, I _really_ like you, Feli".

Leaning forwards, Prussia did what he'd wanted to do since their very first meeting; he pressed his lips against Italy's, a short, sweet contact that lasted only a few seconds. He enjoyed it fully, though, tongue flickering out to lick at Italy's lips, slipping past them, tracing their contours.

As he retreated, admiring the terribly flushed face of Italy, Prussia felt something inside him roar in appreciation, and knew that he was addicted, and didn't want to stop.

Italy's back met the door, too shocked to speak, lungs burning with the need to breathe but unable to do so, mind fluttering like a wild bird, and he let out a soft gasp.

"See you tomorrow, Feliciano" Prussia purred.

As he made his way back home, Prussia couldn't but smirk all the way back. He'd spent a wonderful day, and he'd definitely made progress. He'd kissed Italy, which was what made him smile like a cat who got the cream, and he could still feel his lips tingle pleasantly.

And on top of everything, he was in love.

Looking up at the night sky, Prussia laughed, almost giving in to the need to dance around.

Italy's lips tasted like ice cream.

……………………………………………

**SOY:** ok, that was it. Sometimes, you just need some fluff instead of just angst, right? :D please do comment!

_gelato (Italian)_ - ice cream

_bruder (German)_ - brother

_capitano (Italian_) - captain


End file.
